kun fu panda:te extrañe
by master tigresa
Summary: los cinco furiosos salen a una mision pero po los extrañara mucho que no se esperaba una gran sorpresa de los cinco


Kung fu panda: te extrañe

-habían pasado 3 días desde que los cinco furiosos fueron en una misión. faltaban pocos días para el festival de invierno y Po los extrañaba mucho que en las noches lloraba y no dejaba meditar al maestro chifu , pero tampoco sabia la sorpresa que los 5 furiosos le iban a dar cuando llegaran.

-EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ:

-hola papá-dijo Po

-¡Po!-dijo sr ping corriendo a abrazar a su hijo pero noto que estaba triste

-Po que sucede-dijo su padre

-nada papá-dijo Po

-los extrañas verdad-dijo sr ping

-si papa los extraño a todos en especial a Tigresa , tu sabes que la quiero y antes de que se fuera no le pregunte si quiere ir al festival conmigo….¿cuando crees que vuelvan?-pregunto Po

-creo que muy pronto hijo-dijo el sr ping, no sabes que hoy estarán aquí pensó en la sorpresa que se llevaría

-si papa solo es pero que sea mas pronto quiero ver y preguntarle a tigresa si quiere ir conmigo y decirle mis sentimientos hacia ella-dijo Po mas emocionado que nunca

-si hijo lo se –dijo su padre

-bueno papa tengo que irme al palacio-dijo Po

-bueno Po, pero si vas a cantar en el festival de invierno ¿no?-dijo su padre

-si pero creo que lo hare sin animo por que la canción que quería cantar era para Tigresa-dijo Po

-bueno hijo ella volverá-dijo su padre

-si lo se –dijo Po

- EN PALACION DE JADE:

-maestro chifu-dijeron los cinco furiosos

-Tigresa, Mono, Grulla, Víbora, Matiz, Po estará feliz de volver a verlos , los extraña tanto dijo el maestro chifu con una sonrisa

-pero solo pasaron 3 días-dijo tigresa

-si 3 sin dormir para mi-dijo chifu con una sonrisa

-no entendemos maestro-dijeron los cinco al mismo tiempo

-luego les expli…..-pero el maestro chifu fue cortado por oír a Po gritar su nombre

- es Po rápido chicos escóndanse-dijo Mono

-maestro chifu-dijo Po

-hola hay alguien-volvio a gritar Po entrando a la cocina cuando

-¡SORPRESA!-dijeron todos menos tigresa que se fue a otro lugar para sorprender mas a Po

- chicos los extrañe tanto -dijo Po abrazando a todos

-si nosotros también en y también Tigresa te extraño y mucho-dijo Grulla

-hablando de Tigresa ¿Dónde está?-pregunto Po

-¿Po?-dijo una vos dulce y tierna que Po adoraba

-¡Tigresa!-grito Po corrió hasta llegar a ella se abalanzo y cayo encima de Tigresa

-hola Po me extrañaste-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa en su rostro

-mas que nada no podía dormir pensando en todos ustedes-dijo Po dijo mirando a los cinco furiosos

- si Po también nosotros te extrañamos -dijo tigresa

-¿en serio?-dijo Po

-claro que si Po sin tus bromas es difícil-dijo mono

-ah chicos se acuerdan del festival ?-dijo Po

-si claro que si como lo olvidaríamos-dijo Víbora

-si es cierto Po porque crees que regresamos pronto-dijo Grulla

-bueno hay algo que quiero decirles-dijo po

-si claro dinos-dijo Tigresa

-bueno cuando no estaban yo fui a inscribirme como cantante en el valle de la paz-dijo Po

-genial amigo –dijo Mono

-si Po es una gran oportunidad para el Guerrero Dragón-dijo Grulla

-y que canción piensas cantar?-pregunto Tigresa

-bueno escribí una se llama Hero pero la cantare en el festival dijo Po

- Po vamos canta- dijeron los cinco

-lo siento chicos pero prefiero cantarla en el festival–dijo Po

-está bien Po -dijeron todos

-ok chicos pero ustedes no saben algo -dijo Po

-de que hablas Po-dijo Mono

-de que tienen que ir con su pareja-dijo Po

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos

-si con una pareja-dijo Po

-estas loco no tenemos pareja-dijo Mono

-ustedes no pero yo tengo a alguien en mente-dijo Po mirando a Tigresa

-si yo también Po-dijo Grulla mirando a Víbora

-¿Tigresa puedo hablar contigo en privado?-pregunto Po

-claro Po vamos-dijo Tigresa

-Víbora podemos hablar-dijo Grulla

-si claro-dijo Víbora

-EN LA HABITACION DE TIGRESA:

-¿bien de qué quieres hablar?-pregunto Tigresa

-bueno yo quería preguntarte ¿si quieres ir al festival conmigo?-pregunto Po

-me encantaría Po-dijo Tigresa mostrándole una sonrisa

-bien nos vemos luego-dijo Po saliendo de la habitación pero algo lo detuvo era Tigresa que no lo dejo salir

-espera Po necesito darte algo-dijo Tigresa

-claro dámelo-dijo Po

-ok te lo voy a dar-dijo Tigresa

-espera Tigresa hay algo mas que quiero de…-pero fue cortado porque Tigresa le dio un beso en la mejilla

-gracias por la invitación nos vemos luego-dijo Tigresa dejando sorprendido a Po

-Tigresa me dio un beso ¡genial!-dijo Po pero Tigresa logro escuchar y soltó una risita

-hay Po si supieras cuanto me gustas..-pensó formando una sonrisa

-hola Tigresa-dijo Vibóra

-hola Víbora-dijo Tigresa

-¿que te pregunto Po?- pregunto Víbora

-me pregunto si quería ir al festival con el –dijo Tigresa

-valla Grulla me pregunto lo mismo-dijo Víbora

-y que le dijiste- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-bueno yo le dije que me encantaría-dijo Tigresa

-yo también-dijo Víbora

-bueno será mejor ir a entrenar-dijo Tigresa

-si vamos-dijo Víbora

Pasaron los días y el festival llego al Valle de la paz todos estaban ansiosos por escuchar la canción del Guerrero Dragón al igual que los cinco furiosos.

-estás listo Po-pregunto Grulla

-si Grulla ahora salgo-dijo Po

-bueno te esperamos-dijo su amigo

-bueno aquí voy-dijo Po

-Hola Po estas listo –dijo Tigresa

-si claro salgo en un minu…wow-dijo Po pero se quedo callado viendo que lindo vestido traía Tigresa

- Po tienes que salir ahora –dijo Tigresa

-ok vamos-dijo Po

-ciudadanos del valle de la paz es un honor presentarles al Guerrero Dragón-dijo el gran maestro chifu

-hola a todos,aquí les traigo una canción que esta dedicada para mis grandes amigos los cinco furiosos-dijo Po

Po: I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You wanna go, yeah

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear, but

I'll be your hero

cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul

But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one  
Could you be the one for me)  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one  
Could you be the one for me)  
I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every row  
But if I see your face  
I'll barely know, yeah

I put my trust in fate  
That you will come my away  
And if it's right it's undeniable, yeah  
I'll be your hero

cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
Or maybe an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul

But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one  
Could you be the one for me)  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one  
Could you be the one for me)  
I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
And when it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you  
I'll be your hero

cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable (be unstoppable)

I (I), yeah, I believe in destiny  
Or maybe an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul

But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one  
Could you be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one  
Could you be the one for me)  
I'll be your hero

-gracias a todos-dijo Po

-todos aplaudieron con gran fuerza a la canción de Po ,cuando bajo del escenario se encontró con todos sus amigos que lo abrazaron con gran fuerza

-que linda canción amigo –dijo Grulla

-si gran canción hermano-dijo Mono

- es linda Po-dijo Víbora

-y¿ tu que piensas Tigresa?-pregunto a Po

-estuvo genial-dijo Tigresa mostrándole una sonrisa

-bien chicos disfruten del festival-dijo Po

-si yo voy con Mantis a buscar algo de comer.. vamos -dijo Mono mientras se iba con Mantis

-yo voy con grulla a mirar los fuegos artificiales nos vemos después-dijo Víbora mientras se iba con Grulla dejando solos a Po y Tigresa , Po no sabia si decirle sus sentimientos pero pensó que ya era el momento de que ella lo sepa.

-Tigresa hay algo que quiero decirte desde que regresaste de la misión-dijo Po

-claro Po ¿que es?-pregunto Tigresa

-mira yo te quiero decir que te ….-Po no sabia bien como decirle pero antes de eso Tigresa le puso su mano en el hombro animándolo a que continúe

-¿te?-dijo Tigresa

-que yo te…te amo Tigresa desde que te vi me impresionaste hiciste que me enamorara de ti pero no sabia como decírtelo es que tenia miedo que me rechazaras-dijo Po

-¿Po porque te iba a rechazar?-pregunto Tigresa

-es que creí que tu no quisieras estar con alguien como yo-dijo Po

-Po a mi no me importa el aspecto físico me importa tu forma de ser tu eres tierno,dulce y un buen cantante-dijo Tigresa

-¿lo dices en serio?-pregunto Po

-claro que si Po además me pareces lindo-dijo tigresa un poco sonrojada por lo que había dicho

-wow jamás creí que me vieras de esa forma-dijo Po

-te veo de muchas formas Po sino que tu no te das cuenta y te lo voy a demostrar-dijo Tigresa acercándose a Po

- que estas haciendo Tigresa-dijo Po

- demostrandote cuanto te amo Po-dijo Tigresa besando apasionadamente a Po el beso duro cinco minutos pero para ellos eran horas hasta que se rompió el beso

-te amo Po-dijo Tigresa

-también te amo Tigresa-dijo Po

Pero no se dieron cuenta que Mono,Grulla,Mantis y Víbora los estaban viendo se sentían felices por los dos que los dejaron solos,Po le dio otro beso a Tigresa pero en esa noche se hicieron una promesa que nunca ni nadie los separaría.

Gracias por leer mi segunda historia les diré el nombre se llamara mi destino tengo planeado hacer bastantes capítulos pero necesito ayuda si me pueden llamas escriban reviews , la canción se llama Hero de starstruck gracias.


End file.
